


The Secretary

by accio_broom



Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Hermione Granger, Death of a wife, F/M, Flirting, Head Auror Ron Weasley, Office Relationship, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron is awful at flirting, Ron is awful with women, Secretary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: After the death of his wife, Ron took on a new challenge and a promotion in work.  Reluctantly, he hires a secretary to help him organise himself.
Relationships: Romilda Vane/Ron Weasley, past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936108
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Weasley, Witches and Writers changed up their Hump Day Drabble. This week, we had the "Wheel of Death Wednesday". It wasn't mandatory for someone to die. We had to pick a non-Weasley character and we were given a Weasley and a random word prompt. I used a character generator and it gave me Romilda Vane and I was given Ron & secretary. Here is my drabble, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also it hurt me a lot to write a fic where Ron is no longer with Hermione, and I could only tolerate it with her dead. I'm sorry!)

The hard rap against the thick wooden door roused him from his paperwork. He let out a heavy sigh without lifting his head. Ron had been spending more and more time stuck behind his desk, which was something he had promised he’d never do when Harry persuaded him to apply for the role of Head Auror. It was alright for Harry as Minister of Magic he had hundreds of minions to do his paperwork for him. Mind you, with Hermione now gone three years and the kids away at school - it wasn’t like he had a reason to go home at night.

She’d had a short illness, breast cancer. They’d found out not long after Hugo had been packed off to Hogwarts and by Christmas, she was already dead. It had broken his heart and if it weren’t for the kids, he would have already given up.

Ron cleared his throat as he felt the familiar lump build as he remembered his wife. She had been his perfect match and he had been lost without her. He would never consider looking for someone else, despite her threats to haunt him beyond the grave if he didn’t.

When he spoke, his voice was raspy and he cursed himself inwardly. “Come in...”

He watched his secretary enter the office, the day’s reports in her arms. When she first applied for the job, he’d been resistant to hire her.  
She had been in her sister’s year in school as well as a Gryffindor and a member of the DA but Ron’s only memory of her was when he almost died after eating the chocolates laced with love potion she had gifted Harry. 

Harry had been adamant, however, on two counts. One - she was the best secretary at the Ministry and two - Ron was the greedy one who helped himself to the chocolates, they were never intended for him. Anyway, Ron really needed the help getting himself organised now Hermione wasn’t there to do it for him.

“Here are the day’s reports, Mr. Weasley...” Romilda slid the files onto his desk, leaning further over than she really needed too.

He had never noticed how she dressed until that moment. As he lifted his head, he noticed the cups of her lacy bra peeking at him from her blouse. The top three buttons had been left open and Ron was sure if she leaned over him anymore, he’d probably be able to see a nipple.

He gulped as an old fire ignited in the depths of his belly, something he hadn’t felt for a long time. 

“Th... thank you, Romilda...” He bit the inside of his lip as he stuttered. What was he, a teenage boy?! He was a forty-year-old man for Merlin’s sake and usually very in control of his hormones. 

Romilda stood up and Ron noticed a small smirk on her face. “Not a problem... Mr. Weasley...” She seemed to put weight on his name.

Ron tried to take a drink of his water but he ended up almost choking on it. It took him a moment to recover. “I’ve told you before, it’s Ron...”

“Sorry... Ron...” She emphasised his name again and Ron knew he was done for. “A few of us are going to the Leaky Cauldron for a few post work drinks. You are more than welcome to join us. There’s no point in going home to an empty house.”

Ron watched as she turned and sauntered out of the office without waiting for a response. Her hips swayed seductively in her tight pencil skirt and he felt himself go hard almost instantly. He was very glad of the desk hiding him.

She gave him one last, meaningful look before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Ron leaned back in his chair and ran his hand over his face. He was doomed, but there was a part of him that felt intrigued by her. Maybe there was still a smidge of that love potion still coursing through his veins, even after all these years.

He checked the time and started hurriedly packing up his paperwork. If he’d read the room right, and he thought he had, he needed to see his brother George before he could face the Leaky Cauldron tonight. It had been years since he’d had to impress a girl, especially one like Romilda, and he would need all the help he could get.


End file.
